What To Do When He's Straight and You're Gay
by BlackStarDragon
Summary: Quatre Raberba Winner is Taylorville's richest high school student, and it's biggest outcast. To torture him furthr, he falls for the popular, straight, jock, Trowa Barton. What is to come of our poor Quatre? Lol, only a little sarcasm and romance.
1. To start off my life sucks

"Winner, Quatre."

"Here."

Yeah, that's me.  Quatre Raberba Winner, Taylorville's richest high school student.  And of course, life couldn't be any better.  I have all the friends I could want, tons of hot babes at my disposal, every high tech gadget under the sun, and we use hundreds for toilet paper.  Yeah, maybe in the Twilight Zone.

In truth, I am Taylorville's richest kid, but all that other stuff is a load of shit.  Instead I'm a homosexual outcast with two friends, Duo and Heero, who are gay as well, and Taylor High's cutest and most envied couple.  How that works I have no clue.  I have 29 sisters and no brothers, no wonder I'm gay.  And I've fallen for one of the most popular, STRAIGHT, guys in school.  So cliché I know.  His name is Trowa Barton, he's on the football team, and just to lessen my chances with him further, he has a cheerleader girlfriend named Catherine.  In short, my life sucks.  Did I mention I've been labeled a snob as well?

So, here I am, living in Taylorville, West Virginia, sulking in my own business when in walk my friends Heero and Duo hanging all over each other and all the girls go crazy.  Just how stupid can you get, they're gay, as in not into girls, get over it already.  Though I have to admit, I find Duo rather attractive myself, but that's not the point.

"Heya Quat!" Duo practically sang at me.

"Hi." I mumbled back.

Duo gave one of his patented smiles.  "Aw, come one Quat, cheer up.  Look, here comes your boyfriend."  

In walks Trowa.  

"Hey Tro-"  

I clamped my hands over Duo's mouth as Trowa looked over at us and stared.  I felt my face turning red.  _"Dear God please tell me he didn't hear that."_  I pray desperately to myself.  Then, when I had a chance to talk to the love of my life, all I do is stare.  Yup, you heard me, I just stared back at him like if had air for brains.  After a few more minutes of our staring, I feel something wet on the palm of my hand.

"AIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  I screamed and jerked my hand away from Duo's mouth.  "You freak!  What are you licking me for?  That's disgusting!"  I yelled at him.

Duo took on a hurt look.

"What are you calling disgusting?  Some people would pay to have that spit on them." He said and winked playfully at a few nearby girls, they practically faint.

Heero decides to add his two cents.

"Like me." he said, planting a kiss on Duo's lips.

I roll my eyes and retake my seat.  

"If anyone wants me, I'll be shooting myself in the bathroom."  I mumbled to no one in particular, trying to ignore the sounds of Duo and Heero's make-out session, and the laughing of our homeroom class.

I layed my head on my desk.

_"I wish I was dead."_

~~After School~~

I walked  down the street, on my way home.  Yes, I walk home, I'm not that spoiled.  Aside from the fiasco in homeroom this morning, the day went normally.  I was ignored, Duo and Heero are mushy at lunch, I was ignored, Duo and Heero are mushy after school.  Call me slow, but I'm beginning to see a pattern here.

I sighed heavily, wishing desperately that I could be at least a little normal, or at least have a boy friend.

"Hey you!" I hear someone call.  

I keep walking, I don't answer anonymous calls because the person never means me.

"You! Rich kid!  I'm talking to you." it calls out again.

I start walking faster.  A yell that has the phrase 'rich kid' in it, never ends well.  Someone suddenly spins me around from behind.  

It was Trowa.

"What are you, deaf?" he asked, and if I'm not mistaken, there was a humorous meaning buried behind that emotionless face he always wore.

I again stood there, staring at him stupidly, not saying a thing.

He began to look uncomfortable.  

"Um…you…uh dropped this.  Here." he said using that they're-no-brighter-than-a-toddler voice and handing me my math book.

I took the book, still silent.  Trowa stared at me again, getting even more uncomfortable.

"Okay then, well…uh…bye!" he said and walked in the opposite direction.

Even as I watched him go, it was like I couldn't talk until he was out of hearing range. 

"BYE TROWA!!"  I yelled about five minutes after he had left.

I turned around and continued walking home.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"  I scolded myself, hitting my head on my book with every word.

By the time I had walked in the front door, I was pretty sure I had convinced half the town that I needed psychotherapy, and was in serious need of Tylenol.

I quietly walked into my family's huge house, and made my way to my room.  My father sat reading the news paper in the big living room, and I tried to sneak past.

"Hello father."  I said quietly at the exit, hoping he wouldn't hear me.

"Quatre!"  

Damn.

"Yes father?" I ask, turning to face him.

"How was school today?" he asked.

"Fine father.  Can I go now?  I have homework." I said.  This excuse always worked, nothing was more important to my father than academics.

"Oh, alright then.  I'll tell you at dinner." he said.

"Yes father."  I said mechanically and walked up to my room.

I slammed the door and dropped my first onto my bed, hoping I would suffocate.  I rolled on to my back and stared at the ceiling.  I remembered how Trowa's voice sounded, his cool, smooth, sexy voice.  I felt my face turn red, and giggled.

I groped the floor for my math book.  I grabbed a hold of it and held it close to my chest.  Then god damned reality began to set in again.  Trowa had a girlfriend, I was a loser, and Trowa had a girlfriend.  I sighed in frustration and threw my math book half way across the room.  I pushed Duo's number on my speed dial.

"Hello!  You've reached the Pentagon.  My I sell you a government secret?"

"Hello Duo." I said, ignoring his stupid comment.

"Hiya Quat!  How's the love life?"  Duo said happily.

"Shut up, you know perfectly well how it's going.  It isn't!  That's how my love life is!  It doesn't exist!"  I yelled into the phone.

"Jesus Quatre!  Calm down!  What happened?" Duo said in a more sympathetic tone.

"He spoke to me."

"He what!?"

"The sexy beast spoke to me!"  I said loudly without thinking.

Duo snickered over the phone.  

"He's a sexy beast now?  Quat that doesn't sound like you.  Were you abducted by naughty aliens?"

"Do you want to hear this or not?"

"Sorry.  He spoke and you did what?"

"Stared at him like an idiot."

"…"

"Thanks for the comforting words Duo."  I snapped.

"You stared at him…"

"Yes I stared at him, and he gave me my math book, and then I stared some more!"

"Hmm…well don't worry Quat.  Everything will be fine by the end of Friday.  You have my word."  Duo said, sounding smug.

I froze.  You know how I said a sentence with the words 'rich kid' in it, never went well.  Well the same thing applies here.  You never, ever want to hear Duo Maxwell speak the words 'you have my word'.  You just don't, it's written in the laws of the universe; you hear these words, and you're screwed.

"What are you planning Duo?"  I ask slowly.

Duo gave a small chuckle.  

"Just wait until Friday and see!  Bye Quat!"  Duo said in an over happy voice and hung up the phone.

Fear over took me and I smashed the redial button.  The phone rang numerous times, I got the answering machine.  I wish I had never heard that overly informative message.

_"Hi, you've reached Duo!  I can't answer the phone right now because I'm being fucked senseless by my hot, sexy boyfriend Heero Yuy.  If you want a video tape of this, contact me at school.  Have a nice day, leave a message after the sounds!"_

I picked a spot on the wall and tried to focus all my concentration on this one little spot while the rest of the message was filled with moans and other noises that I couldn't identify.

Slowly I put the phone back on the receiver, scared for life.  _"Note to self, never leave Duo a message."  I sighed and began to walk to one of the smaller dining rooms to eat dinner.  On my way out I passed my calendar.  I took a small glance at Friday and then walked out the door.  I stopped suddenly and walked backwards to my calendar to get a better look at Friday._

"Hell no…"  I said to myself.

This Friday was the fourteenth of February….Valentine's day.

TBC 

~~*Authors Notes*~~

Hi!  I hope you liked my first shot at a fic that takes more than one chapter. ^  ^  I have a little self esteem problem, and think that everything I writes sucks, so please review and tell me what you think of this…and I'm looking for a better title, please give me suggestions.  *sniff sniff*  Ja!

-BlackStar


	2. The things friends do that we wish they ...

*Small Note*- Several people have mentioned to me that Catherine is Trowa's sister. I already knew, but thanks for correcting me. But since Trowa was straight, I couldn't think of anyone to set him up with. Relena maybe.o.O? Then again, maybe not. See what I mean? Anywho.on with the story!! *parts the red curtains*  
  
Well, I tired hard not to think about what Duo was up to. I think it worked fairly well. I failed a math test, walked into three doors and walked into the girl's bathroom thinking it was the boys. Hey, I said tried..okay so it annoyed me constantly and I was tempted to strangle it out of Duo all week, but Heero kept using his death glare on me so I couldn't.  
  
Finally the dreaded and anticipated day arrived. Odd how I was terrified about today, yet excited at the same time. I think I'm beginning to lose it.  
  
I walked into school like any other day, but today couples were extra sappy with each other and there was lots of pink and red everywhere. I opened my locker and sighed. It was a tradition at our school to stuff Valentine's Day cards in you crush's lockers. I never get any, and I sure as hell don't give any out, well not in reality that is.  
  
I was getting my stuff for class as Duo came up to me, smiling triumphantly.  
  
"What are you so happy about? Did you successfully get laid.again?" I snapped.  
  
Duo made a face.  
  
"You're just jealous Quat. But you won't be for long. You'll be thanking me later." he said leaning against the wall and observing his hand with mild interest.  
  
"Whatever it is you've done, I seriously doubt I'll be thanking you Duo." I said coldly.  
  
"God, why are you so moody today Quat?" Duo asked.  
  
"Duo, even you should be able to figure that one out. I've been single every Valentine's Day my whole entire life. I have to watch all the other couples get gifts from each other and be happy while I'm stuck with some chocolate that I bought for myself." I said in a pathetic voice.  
  
Duo stared at me and started laughing.  
  
"You buy yourself chocolate!! Even I wouldn't do that!! You are pathetic Quat!" he said doubling over with laughter.  
  
I pulled on his long braid hard.  
  
"DUO MAXWELL YOU HAVE GOT TO BE THE MOST INSENSITIVE PRICK I'VE EVER MET!! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND BEATS THEIR FRIEND WHEN THEY'RE DOWN!?" I screamed still pulling his hair.  
  
"Hem."  
  
I whipped around taking Duo's hair with me.  
  
"Ow!! Quat let go already!!" Duo yelled at me.  
  
I didn't hear him. I was paying attention to what was in front of me. Trowa Barton stood looking at me with mild amusement on his face.  
  
"Don't let me interrupt anything." he said, and even gave a small smile.  
  
I blushed, his smile was ssooo sexy, I felt like melting.  
  
"Oh, um. You weren't I was just trying to severely injure him and land him in the hospital." I said without thinking, again.  
  
"You do speak." Trowa said, looking surprised.  
  
"Erm.." I stared down at the floor contemplating my brown shoes. o.O  
  
Another one of the hated silences came again. I'm really getting good at those.  
  
"Um, maybe I spoke to soon. Look, you're Quatre Winner right?" he asked.  
  
I looked up at him, and tried speaking, but my throat wouldn't cooperate. Instead I shook my head really fast, resembling one of those freaky bobble head dolls.  
  
"Okay, stop shaking your head so much you're giving me a head ache." Trowa said.  
  
I abruptly stopped.  
  
"Meet me at the benches after school okay?"  
  
"Yes sir." I said, standing perfectly straight with my chest sticking out a little.  
  
Trowa shot me a weird look, shrugged and walked off.  
  
"QUATRE RABERBA WINNER LET GO OF MY FUCKING HAIR!"  
  
I jumped and pulled Duo's hair more.  
  
"OW! GOD DAMMIT QUAT! ARE YOU TRYING TO SCALP ME!?" Duo screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
I released his hair and began to apologize.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry!!" I begged.  
  
"Okay, okay. I heard you already." Duo said, obviously annoyed with me.  
  
"Duo I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." I whined and put on my best puppy face.  
  
"Not the face Quat! Dear Shinigami not the puppy face!! Alright, alright! I forgive you!!" Duo said covering his eyes.  
  
I grinned, and Duo grinned back.  
  
"So, is Trowa your military authority now? You did everything but salute him." Duo said, sucking in his chest and giving a tiny, high pitched 'yes sir' to mimic me.  
  
"Oh shut up! I was nervous!" I said defensively.  
  
Duo grinned.  
  
"Well at least he asked you out."  
  
I snorted.  
  
"He did no such thing Duo. He just asked me to meet him after school." I said, feeling the blood rush to my face.  
  
Duo laughed and began walking to class.  
  
"Whatever you say Quat. Whatever you say."  
  
You know how some people can things that just get to you. Well Trowa and Duo's words had that exact effect on me. I couldn't sit still, all through English class I kept tapping my foot and twitching. My teachers kept coming up to me asking if I was has some sort of spasm.  
  
Finally, the last bell rang and I found myself running to my locker and getting my stuff together at warp speed. Did I just say warp speed.great now I'm thinking in Star Trek lingo.  
  
I waited outside the old, red brick building, pacing back and forth.  
  
"Quatre?" I heard a voice call me.  
  
I spun around.  
  
"Trowa.you came." I said in awe.  
  
He gave me a confused look.  
  
"I was the one who asked you to meet me remember?"  
  
I turned red again.  
  
"Ohright!Ofcourseyoudid!I'msorry,pleaseforgivemystupidity!" I slurred together.  
  
"Calm down! It's okay! Breathe Quatre!" Trowa said in a raised voice.  
  
I began taking deep breaths, praying there was a sniper around to shoot me. After another one of our classic pauses, I decided to ask the question that had been bothering me all damn day.  
  
"Why did you ask me to meet you?" I asked in a small voice, dreading the answer for some unknown reason.  
  
To my surprise, Trowa blushed and didn't say anything.  
  
And, to my surprise again, I found myself saying, "Hey, I thought turning red and being mute was my job!?"  
  
Again to my surprise, Trowa laughed, wow three in a row! Trowa Barton, emotionless jock of Taylorville High became, well, emotional. The world isn't gonna end now is it?  
  
Unfortunately the humor only lasted a few moments before Trowa became serious again.  
  
"Well, because my answer to your question is yes, I guess."  
  
I stared at him in complete confusion once more.  
  
"M-my question?"  
  
Trowa gave me that he's-no-brighter-than-a-toddler look again, damn I'm starting to hate that.  
  
"Um, didn't you slip this card into my locker?" he asked, holding up a pink card.  
  
"Shit." I thought and took the card from him.  
  
It was pink with a deformed dog holding a red heart balloon on the front. It said "Open Me." I flipped to the inside. It said, "I woof you. Happy Valentine's Day." Below the corny message was a note.  
  
Trowa Barton,  
Will you go on a date with me?  
I await your answer.  
-Quatre Winner  
  
The hand writing was Duo's.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him." I chanted over and over, picture a squealing Duo being strangled to death with the red heart balloon by that deformed dog.  
  
"Hold up, he said yes." I thought, halting my Duo killing sequence.  
  
"Y-you will? I mean, uh, is your girlfriend okay with all of this?" I asked, clutching the card tightly in my hand.  
  
I had visions of an enraged Catherine chasing me down the street with a large pitch fork in her hand.  
  
"It was Catherine's idea." Trowa said defensively.  
  
"Oh so this is a forced thing huh? Thanks for being so sincere Mr. Barton." I hissed in my mind.  
  
"She said it was cute that you liked me, and that I should say yes so I wouldn't break your heart. She took pity on you." Trowa continued, looking up, as if he had never seen the sky before.  
  
"She fuckin' pitied me! What's with her! Is forcing her boy friend to go on a date with me supposed to make me feel better!? Hello! I'm looking for a relationship with him, not a pity date! Dumb bitch."  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
I snapped out of my daze and looked at Trowa, I had twisted his Valentine's Day card in half.  
  
"Yes?" I said in a tight voice.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine." I said with a forced smile.  
  
If Trowa had picked up on my obvious anger, he ignored it.  
  
"Okay, so should I pick you up at seven?" he asked, actually looking at me.  
  
"Um, seven would be great." I said so high that my voice cracked.  
  
Trowa gave small nod and walked away as I stood in a daze.  
  
"Did Duo's idea just work?"  
  
TBC  
  
~~*Author's Note*~~ Hiya people! Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry if this chapter wasn't as funny, I had to put a little more plot in, so there was less time for funny stuff. Gomen! Heh, there goes my self esteem out the window again. I really should work on that. Anywho, thanks and keep telling me what you think!! -BlackStar 


	3. A date to remember

I slammed Duo's number on the speed dial again.  

"Hello, this Satan.  My I help you?"

"Don't pull that shit with me Duo." I spat into the receiver.

"Erk…hey Quat.  So, I guess you found me out huh?" Duo asked uncertainly.

"You're damn right I did!  What the hell were you thinking!?  He could have killed me!" I shouted.

"But what did he say?  Did he answer you?"  Duo asked, overly curious.

I suddenly stopped.  I realized my anger was misplaced, the dumb ass's idea had worked.  I blushed furiously over the phone.

"He…um…he said yes."  I said quietly.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING AT ME FOR YOU DICKHEAD!" Duo screamed as I threw the phone onto my bed, still hearing him clearly.

"NOT SO DAMN LOUD DUO!  YOU'LL MAKE ME DEAF!" I screamed back.

I picked the phone back up.

"Are we done screaming now?" I asked.

"YES!" Duo screamed again as I shrieked and dropped the phone, hearing Duo's hysterical laughter over the phone.

I took the phone up again.  

"Bastard." I hissed.

"Aww, now don't go calling yourself names Quat, it's bad for your self esteem." Duo sniggered.

"Why do I even bother?" I asked myself aloud.

"Because you love me." 

I snorted.

"Don't push your luck Duo.  I'm still mad at you."

"Well you weren't doing anything about it, so someone had to step in." 

I paused.  

When I thought about it, he was right.  As much as I hate admitting it, I have got to be the biggest sissy in the whole world.  

"Your right.  I'm sorry.  But couldn't you at least have picked at better card?" I asked.  

Just thinking about that corny thing scared me.  Great now I'm going to have nightmares of deformed dogs out to kill me with lame valentines.  Why me?

"I was trying to imitate your taste.  I thought I did a good job actually." Duo said casually.

"Duo…I am going to kill you." I said in a Heeroish tone.

Duo laughed.

"You sound like Heero."

I slapped my hand to my forehead.  Why am I always stuck with the stupid ones?

"That was the idea." 

"Oh.  Right!  I knew that all along.   Just messin' with ya Quat." Duo said sheepishly.

I shook my head, and was about to answer, when I heard the door bell ring.  I glanced at my watch.  Shit!  It was 7:05!

"Uh-oh.  I gotta go Duo!  Trowa is here."

"Go get 'em lover boy!" Duo cheered and hung up.

I shrugged, hung up the phone and ran down stairs.  

Trowa stood in the door.  He wasn't dressed up, but he wasn't a mess either.  I guess you would call it dressy casual.  Oh hell, why does it matter?  He was friggin' hot!

"Um…uh, hey Trowa." I said, wringing my hands behind my back.

He looked at me with absolutely no emotion.  Well, there was a hint of let's-get-this-over-with, but I tried talking myself out of it.

"Hello.  Come on, let's go." he said, and led me outside to his car.  

My mouth dropped when I saw Trowa's car.  It was a brand new, blue, 2004 Jaguar-XR.

"Nice car." I said in an awed voice.

"Just get in." Trowa snapped.

I stepped back, shocked, and kind of freaked out.  

_"Damn, he's scarier than my sisters with their face masks on."_

I got into the car, slowly.  I figured any sudden movements and I might lose an arm or something.

We drove in silence for a while.  Remind me to kill whoever came up with the idea of silence.

"I know this is out of pity and everything, but why didn't you just say you would do it and, I don't know, not actually do it." I asked, in my coldest voice, which is about as threatening as a two-year old cracking their knuckles at you.

"You mean lie?" Trowa asked, looking at me with those dull green eyes…*drool*

I shook my head.

"Er…yeah.  Why didn't you?"

He shrugged, putting his eyes back on the road.

"I don't know.  I just did, besides, she'd kill me if she knew I'd lied." he said.

I glared at him, then turned to the window, watching the scenery pass by.  

"So, what do you want to do Quatre?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" I asked, still staring out the window.

_"If he's go home I'll kill him."_

"I haven't had dinner, so why don't we eat." Trowa said, more of a statement than a question.

"Sure.  Where?" I asked.

I'm starting to doubt my taste in men, so far, my dream man was becoming a nightmare.

"Why am I making all the decisions?" he asked, smiling at me.

I have this odd hunch that I turned red again, but I know for a fact that I smiled back.

And of course the nice moment was ruined by…

"SHIT!!! PUT YOUR EYES BACK ON THE ROAD!!!!!" as the car had a near head-on-collision with some trash cans.

The car swerved around the cans, and back on to the road.  My heart was pounding, my life had flashed before my eyes.  There hadn't been much to look at.  I heard a funny sound coming from Trowa.

He was laughing, small quiet laughter.  Then, for some unknown reason, I started laughing too.  We were both in hysterics when we passed a nice restaurant on the side of the road.

"Hey, how about we eat there?" I asked.

Trowa looked at the building and gave a hesitant answer.

"Err…..sure.  Why not?" 

We pulled into the parking lot and got a table.  Trowa was strangely tense, he kept shifting and twitching.  At one point I thought he might be some government terrorist that was afraid he was being watched by the FBI.  Then I realized, it was probably because of me.

"Are you okay?" I ask in a semi sympathetic tone, with an obvious hint of coldness.

Trowa snapped his head up in a way too fast to be human way.

"I'm fine.  Fine.  Why do you ask?"

"You're twitching like you have fleas."

He looked down again.  I swear he's trying to steal my role in this whole thing.

"Oh, um…well, I'm kind of uncomfortable.  Can we go somewhere else?"

I gave an aggravated sigh.

"Like somewhere private so you don't have to be seen with me in public.  Well let me do you a favor Mr. Barton.  I'll leave, so you don't have to get off your ass and do something about it."

I stood out of my chair and stormed out of the restaurant in an over dramatic way, then tripped and fell on my ass on the way out.  I felt like some heroine in a romance comedy.

I knew deep down, that Trowa wouldn't follow me.  I had to face it, he was straight and this was a pity date.  I kicked at the ground.

"This shits.  What possessed me to come out here?" I said aloud.

"Hey!  Hey Quatre!  Wait up dammit!" screamed Trowa.

I turn around and let him catch up. Maybe deep down wasn't far enough.

"What do you want?"

The jerk was smiling for some reason, but it was kind of a im-an-idiot-please-forgive-me-I'll-do-anything-to-make-it-up-to-you smiles.

"Look, I'm really sorry.  How about some ice cream?" he asked, surprisingly putting an arm around me.  

_"Must resist.  Must resist."_

"Sure."  

_"Damn."_

TBC

~*Note:*~

Thank you  for all 40 of your reviews!  I'd like to thank my grandma, and my cousin's stepsister Maria.  Oh wait, this isn't the Academies, my bad.  But thanks anyways.  And to think all of this and I've only seen two heavily edited episodes of Gundam Wing, and an unedited of Endless Waltz.  I'M DYING TO SEE THE REST OF THE SHOW!!!!  Anyhow, this concludes my ramble.

BY THE WAY….It has just hit me, that I have not once included a disclaimer….that I can think of, so……..I KNOW NONE OF YOU HAVE THE BRAIN OF AN IDIOT, BUT JUST IN CASE, GUNDAM WING IS NOT MINE, ONLY THE HILARIOUS PLOT.  Thank you. Ja!!


	4. A promising ending and the bitchiness af...

_"Okay, the most admired and hottest guy in school, who's straight, and has a girlfriend, agrees to take me out on a date. Then he acts like a complete jerk and pisses me off, now I'm going to get ice cream with him__...and he has his arm around me? Did I secretly turn into a girl at some point during this date? Great, now I'm a transvestite. Is the world is out to get me?"  
_"Quatre?"  
"Yes ma'am!?" I rush.  
My pity date stared at me with disbelief.   
"Er...I mean, uh, yes Trowa?"  
"Uh, your ice cream is dripping."   
Streams of freezing cold, double fudge brownie ice cream were running down my hand. I quickly wiped them off with a napkin. My mind was still trying to find out how this alternate universe where Trowa was putting his arm around me worked.  
"Why the hell did you follow me out of the restaurant? It was obvious you didn't want to be seen with me at all." I said.  
Trowa looked at the ground. What is it with people and staring at the ground, children are going to be born with their necks pointing to the ground I swear!  
"Well, er...this is kind of hard for me to say..."  
_"Ladies and gentlemen another one of our trademark pauses." _I drone monotonously in my head.   
"Truth is Quatre, well; you're not that bad of a guy. I mean, you've started to grow on me and...er...Quatre I have a small confession to make."  
_"I'm on Candid Camera?"_  
"What is it Trowa?" I asked, practically biting my tongue off to keep the sarcastic comment in my mouth.  
He hesitated for eternity, and just when I had gotten up the courage to strangle it out of him, he started talking. Damn, no bloodshed.  
"This wasn't really a pity date. Catherine didn't force me to do this at all. In fact she was pissed that you even asked me, and forbid me to go. But she's pissing me off so much lately; that I knew that going on this date would make her crazy. And, um, I was kind of curious."  
That has got to be the most sentences he's ever said in a row. And he did this to piss of his girlfriend instead? What the fuck is this? What did I do to deserve this? What is Catherine going to do to me if she finds out? Wait, hold everything. He was curious?  
I swear I saw images of me being horribly dismantled in my ice cream. Even dairy products are out to get me!  
"So, the reason I was nervous was because one of Catherine's evil minions, I mean friends, was in the restaurant."  
"So now I look like an idiot. Great."  
"Oh, I'm sorry...I misunderstood." I mumbled into my ice cream.  
"I'm really sorry Quatre. This probably shits for you."  
"Probably isn't the word." I mumble again.  
I'm beginning to notice that Trowa has this habit of ignoring certain comments.  
"Hey, you want me to bring you back home now?"  
I gave a slight nod, and Trowa led me back to his car, placing his arm comfortably around my shoulders again. ^ ^  
We had a silent ride back to my house. Not one of those uncomfortable silences that I'm used to, but a nice silent one. We stopped outside my house. I was about to get out of the car when Trowa's arm caught my hand. He leaned over and...  
  
~At School The Next Morning~  
"No way! How was it?" Duo asked at school the next morning.  
"Wet." I said quietly, turning pink.  
Duo laughed.  
"Ooo Quatre. Any tongue involved?"  
"Duo! He was doing it to make at least part of the date to feel authentic." I said defensively, even though I was disappointed that there wasn't any. Duo made another one of his smug faces.  
"Sure. So, when's the next date?"  
"Oh great. Just bring that up."  
I sighed heavily.  
"There isn't one. I just have to face it. I'm gay and he's straight. Oh, and by the way Duo. If Catherine comes over here and tries to rip my head off, I'm putting all the blame on you."  
"YOU"RE WHAT!?" Duo screamed.  
"You heard me. Besides, this whole thing was your idea. It's not my fault Catherine had forbidden Trowa to take me out."  
"She what? I thought it was her who let him." Duo asked, getting more confused by the second.  
"I thought so too, but apparently, she was against it. So, your fault, your punishment." I said firmly.  
Duo gave me a pleading look.  
"Quatre please! You can't let me take the blame. You know Catherine and I can't stand each other! What if she tries to feed me that soup again? You remember how well that went the last time."   
"I thought it tasted great."  
Duo: O.o "You gotta be kidding me. But that's not the point. Quat please!! Don't hand me over to Satan's wrath! I'm beggin' ya!"  
Duo dropped to the ground and grabbed my knees.  
"Please master please! Don't be so cruel! I repent! I repent!" he begged.  
"This is what being a preacher's son has done to you?" I asked looking down at him.  
"Winner!" a cold voice shouted.  
I tried to turn to get a better look at the caller, but Duo still hadn't let go.  
Like a scene from a classic horror movie, the dreaded, cheerleading, Catherine Bloom approached me in the hallway.  
"Oh...Catherine. How are you today?" I said giving a transparent smile.  
"Maxwell." she hissed.  
"Mornin' bitch. Still using surnames for those lower than you?" Duo asked with an evil grin. He's creepy around Catherine, and Catherine's creepy 24/7.  
"Piss off Maxwell; at least I'm not on the floor."   
"At least I'm not on the floor." Duo mocked in a baby voice.  
Catherine's left eye brow twitched a little. She ignored Maxwell, I mean Duo, and turned backed to me.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing going out with MY boyfriend Winner?" she demanded.  
"Well I uh...I didn't..."  
"Don't try and deny it Winner. Relena told me she saw you and Trowa at a restaurant together."  
"The psychopath who stalked Heero a few years back saw us. Great..."  
"I'm, I'm really sorry Catherine. I didn't mean to do any harm. I-"  
"You better watch out Winner. People get hurt when they try and take Trowa from me. So you better lay off."  
"Or you'll what?" Trowa's voice asked from behind me.  
"Trowa! I told you not to take this little freak's offer. How could you do this to me?" Catherine demanded.  
"Because you're a total bitch Catherine. It's over, you too much to deal with; it gives me a head ache." Trowa said, putting his arm around me in a slightly defensive way.  
Catherine looked like she had just broken a nail; or that one of her hairs was out of place. She was horrified.  
"So...so now you're dating this little fuck! You...you..."   
Her eye brow was dancing on her forehead by now.  
  
"Leave Quatre alone Catherine."  
Catherine was in tears. She gave a small sniff and stormed off with the rest of her pom-pom people in tow.  
"Sorry about them Quatre." Trowa said quietly.  
"Don't worry about it. Thanks."   
Duo tugged on my pant leg.  
"Hey, aren't you going to introduce me?"  
Trowa looked down, confused.  
I groaned.   
"Duo...you little bastard. Trowa, this is Duo. Duo this is Trowa." I said through clenched teeth. 

"This is that annoying guy who you're always trying to harm." Trowa said absently.  
"Hiya! Nice pants Tro." Duo said, pulling on the leg of Trowa's pants.  
"Um...hi?"  
I slapped my hand to my forehead.  
"If at any time you want to take him out to the courtyard and shoot him, you have my permission to do so."   
  
TBC  
~*Author's Note:*~  
Hey people! I had spare time on my hands, so I got this chapter done really soon. But school is starting soon, so the next few chapters might be a little slow. I promise to continue though. And to any cheerleaders who read this, very sorry for the stereotype, but it fit the story best. Ja!  
-BlackStar  


  



	5. Aliens

*Note*- Hey people! Just a short note, this chapter holds mild angst, and a bit of violence.  I didn't want to do it, but it's the only way the story could advance well. So sorry for being cruel to the G-boys!  

"I'm driving you home again today Quatre.  Okay?" said my friend/self-appointed body guard named Trowa.

I sighed.

"Trowa, you really don't have to.  I'll be fine.  It's been a week now; I think they gave up."

"I don't want to run the risk.  I'm driving you home." he said finally.

Ever since that big fight with Catherine in the hallway, Trowa has been over protective all week, walking me to every class, driving me to and from school.  At first it was nice and I felt all special and fluffy inside, but now it's just plain aggravating.

"Fine." I said in my oh so threatening voice, and walked to class.

~At Lunch~

Another thing is, now Trowa even sits with me at lunch.  He and Heero get along great, they're both silent.  I think he's still trying to get use to Duo's….um…abnormality.  

"Hey."  I said in a dull voice, putting down my tray.

"Yo Quat, how much is the protection agency charging ya?" Duo asked in his normal happy voice.

"For the millionth time Duo, he's not making me give him money."

"Then how else are you paying him?  Nothing in life is free." he said giving one of those dreaded grins of his.

"If you're going to turn this into some sort of sick joke, I don't want to hear it."

"Damn."

I flopped into my seat and started poking at my lunch, one time in my freshman year I swear I found a cockroach leg in my mashed potatoes, since then I've never been hungry at lunch.

"If you're so tired of him following you, then why don't you tell him to leave you alone?" a quiet, deep voice.

Duo dropped his milk and I gave a wide-eyed stare.  Heero had spoken.  Not monosyllabic grunts, but actual, non-fragmented sentences!  Maybe his speech pattern is finally evolving.

"I…I…well I…..my God you do speak!"

Heero gave his grunt for 'yes' and sipped his milk, but at least he had made a valid point.

Shortly after, Trowa came up and set his tray down. 

"Hey Quatre.  Nobody's bothering you right?"  He asked, looking around the cafeteria.

I glared at him when he wasn't looking.

_"You go from silent and emotionless to over protective and paranoid in the course of one day.  How many personalities are you keeping in there?" _ I wanted to ask him…but then I  decided to say something a bit meaner, this whole protect the small blonde boy thing had made me bitchy.

"Trowa would you just stop it!" I yelled.

I didn't notice, but Duo later told me that the whole room had gone completely silent.

Trowa gave me a surprised look, the equivalent to a mild blank look in normal standards.

"I'm not some type of helpless kitten that you have to watch constantly alright!  I'm capable of watching out for myself, walking home, and down the halls at school!" I screamed to him.

"What are you saying?"

_"And the award for dumbest question of the year goes too…"_

"I'm saying to leave me the fuck alone!  I appreciated it in the beginning but not you're becoming a god damned stalker!  It's creepy!" 

_"And slightly hot, but saying that ruins the mood." _

Trowa had his hands on the tray, staring at it.

"Fine." he said shortly and left.

The noise in the cafeteria started up again as I sat down in my seat.

"Meow." Duo said in a surprised voice.

I shot him a glare that could probably have killed a small insect if it had stared directly at me.  Anyways, that shut the braided idiot up for about two seconds before he started up again.

"You know the whole place was quiet when you were yelling at him, everyone heard the whole thing." Duo said, picking at his 'food'.  (See, told ya he would tell me later.)

"And I give a shit because…." I snapped sarcastically.

I could feel Heero's glare upon me.  Duo snorted.

"You don't have to get all pissy with everyone Quatre." Duo told me.

"Fuck off Duo; I don't want to hear you lecture me." I snarled, and stormed off.

~After School~

Okay, so getting Duo and Heero pissed at me wasn't one of my best ideas, because that meant I was completely alone for the rest of the day.  

I was walking home, mentally beating myself up for being an asshole to the people I cared about, but I was at least a tiny bit happy about not having Trowa as stalker/body guard anymore.

While thinking about this, I was suddenly grabbed from behind, and jerked backwards to the ground.  I felt someone taking my backpack, and heard it thrown to the side.  

I looked around.

_"Oh shit, I'm screwed."_

It was Catherine, the evil pom-pom people, and to make matters worse, the gorilla-like foot ball players.

"Good afternoon rich boy." One of them said to me, giving me one of those creepy, psychopath looks.

"Uh…good afternoon…sir." I said meekly, looking up at them.

They started laughing. 

"The faggot called me sir! Can you believe it!" the guy said, laughing hysterically.

I winced.

_"Great name calling."_

One of the cheerleaders, I think her name was Angela, insulted me next.

"Aw, is the kitty gonna cry?  Poor little kitty, all alone with no one to protect him." She said in an extra sweet baby voice.

I glared at her.

"Shut up you pom-pom holding bitch.  I don't need shit from you, or your crappy insults." I hissed.

She gave this over dramatic gasp, and one of the gorillas…er…football players got an angry look, I guess it was her boyfriend.

"Shut your fucking mouth you queer ass prick." he spat.

"Piss off ya over grown Neanderthal." I hissed, getting off the ground.

And that was the last straw.

The cheerleaders backed away as the football players moved in.  One of them jabbed me in the gut, then the Neanderthal came at me in the face when I doubled over from the first blow.  

I don't know how many names they called me, or how many times they hit me, but I tried hard not to cry.  I know I'm a whimp, but I couldn't let them know it.  A few times I swung at them, but missed, they just laughed more.  

Everything was blurry and fuzzy when I started hearing my tormentors yelling.  Not at me, at someone else.  It took me a while before I realized that they were gone.  I felt someone trying to lift me up by the arm, and I instantly jumped back.

"It's okay Quatre, it's me.  Just hold on." this voice told me.

Everything went dark after that.  

~Somewhere…I Just Don't Know Where Yet~

My eyes fluttered opened.  I was in some room that I don't remember ever being in.

"Did the mother ship come and get me?" I asked in a weak voice.

I heard small laughter.

I jumped up, very bad idea.

"Owie…my tummy." I squeaked.

"Lay back down Quatre, you're still hurt." one of the aliens said.

I looked around, and where I expected to see a little green alien, I found Trowa.

"Trowa?" 

He smiled, like a normal person, and walked over to the couch I was sitting on.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where the hell am I?" I asked, looking around.

"Not on the mother ship." 

I blushed.

"Sorry."

Unexpectedly Trowa but his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"It's alright Quatre.  They did a number on you.  Hold still, this might sting."

Trowa pressed a wet cloth to my forehead.

I winced again.

"I'm sorry did that hurt?" Trowa asked, and kissed the spot on my forehead that had stung.

I looked at him in complete shock.

"You sure I'm not on the mother ship, or am I dead?" I asked, completely serious. 

Trowa put a small, sad looking smile on his face.

"You're not dead, and you're not with aliens." he said.

He was gonna say something important.

"Quatre, when I drove by my so called friends, and saw that they were hurting someone, I got out of my car to stop them, and then when I saw it was you they were hurting…I was furious.  I chased them off, and when you blacked out….I realized that I really did care about you."  he said in a steady, quiet voice.

This time I broke routine and said something.

"Trowa…you care about me…more than just a friend?" I asked softly.

"Yeah."

The guilt factor came in at full swing.  I felt like the world's biggest jerk.

"Trowa…I-I'm sorry for…for what I said today.  I was an asshole.  I deserved what those guys did to me." I said softly, I could feel my eyes tearing up.

Trowa hugged me, and I buried my face in his shoulder.

"It's all right.  I'll forgive you the first time, but you'll have to make the next time up to me." he said.

I laughed through the tears on my face.

"Alright, it's a deal." I said, and nuzzled his shoulder.

There was a happy cuddling pause.

"Trowa, does this mean we're like….boyfriend and uh….boyfriend?" I asked curled up in his lap.

"I guess so."

I smiled.

"Then, can you make me something to eat and bring it to me?" I asked innocently.

"Lazy bum." Trowa muttered.

I giggled.  "Thank you sweetie." 

TBC

~*Author's Note*~

Yes, yes, I know it's late. But better than never.  School started again…whoo.  And for a while I was too pissed off to continue.  I got flamed twice, I mean, I'm not complaining, it happens, but this guy said I should die for writing gay fan fiction.  I don't mind the, I hate yaoi, but you insult me as a person and I'm gonna be the bitchiest thing you've ever seen, but I'm getting over it. *crushes soda can* oops…..anyways, again, sorry for the stereotypes, I don't mean them.  I'm friends with football players and I hold not current death wish.  Anyways, ja!

-BlackStar


	6. The circus begins

We walked into the school hand and hand, Trowa and me.  Everyone stared at us, whispering things like; "They're together?"  "Aww, that's so sweet." and "Oh, what a cute couple."  Trowa kissed me lightly on the cheek, and I turned an adorable shade of pink and giggled.

Then I woke up this morning from the best dream of my life, and I had a boner the size of…oh right the rating is Pg-13, can't say that here. Damn.

The reality went more like this; I woke up late, I had to stop being horny before I got to school which took up a big piece of my time, then I was on my way to school when I had to run back home and retrieve my backpack and my left shoe.

I raced to school, left shoe and all.  You'd think that Trowa would be especially protective, but he wasn't, not at all.  I wonder if he's afraid of my bitchiness?  Anyways, I was supposed to meet him in front of school before the bell…..heh…well that didn't quite happen since I was um……thirty minutes late.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!  I'm late! I'm late!" I shouted as I ran into the building, tripping over the door frame and everything else.

"And you sound like the white rabbit!  Quatre what have I told you about staying up watching those dirty Disney movies?" a voice called out from somewhere.

I spun around. "Who's there?" I called out.

The voice laughed and shook its braided head.

I gave a heavy sigh.

"Oh, Duo, it's just you."

"Just me!??  What do you mean by, it's just me?  Geez, some nerve, Trowa was worried about you not showing up, so I said I'd wait for you in exchange for last night's history and chemistry homework." He said, apparently offended.

"You traded guard duty for homework?" I asked.

Duo nodded.  

"I thought it was a fair deal.  Now come on! Let's get to class before a teacher, or worse, the principal, finds us." he said, dragging me along while chattering on and on about nothing.  Man, how does Heero put up with this?

We snuck around dodging hall monitors and teachers here and there.  We were right outside our first period class, everything was gonna be fine.  We carefully approached the door.

"Ahem…"

Duo elbowed me in the ribs.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" I whined.

"I told you to keep your mouth shut." he whispered harshly.

"I did!  It was you who cleared your throat!" I told him angrily.

"Was not! It was you!  Jesus, don't you know when you clear your own throat!?"

I shoved him.

"I do to know when I clear my own throat, and it wasn't me who did it, it was you!"

"Do the words 'was not' hold no meaning to you?  I'm telling you it was you, and I'm sexier so I over rule you."

"What the hell?  I'm smarter, so I over rule you.  And I say you did it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

Someone's hand grabbed my ear, and Duo's.

"Owie!  Leggo of my frickin' ear Duo!"

"Not until you let go of mine!"

"I'm not holding your ear Duo!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE IT WAS ME YOU IDIOTS!!" a voice roared.

_"Meep…"_

If you haven't noticed by now, in this world, the universe's main purpose is to screw me over.  Of all the damned luck, we had to get caught, red handed, by our school principle, only a foot from the door no less.

"Er…hi Mr. Elners….my you look…uh….teacherish today." Duo said, giving his best, nervous, charming smile.

"Great compliment…..." I snarled quietly.

"Shut up! At least I said something."

"Teacherish? It's not even a word!"

"So what?"

Our ears got a sharp twist.

All together now…. "OWWW!!"

"That's enough from both of you!  Honestly, I expected such stupidity from Maxwell, but from you Mr. Winner?  To my office now!" Mr. Elners ordered.

"Like we get a choice." Duo muttered, receiving another sharp twist.

"Oww!  You enjoy doing that don't you!?" he snapped, again getting another twist.

_"I think that's a yes."_

~At Lunch~

Duo and I sulked into the lunch room with pink detention slips.  Duo's was taped to his forehead.  Trowa and Heero sat at our normal table waiting for us.

Heero snorted into his milk as Duo came closer. 

"Nice head gear…"

Dou glared.

"Bite me." he snapped.

I decided to look at Trowa and try hard to ignore Duo's moaning as Heero bit him.

"So Quatre-" Trowa started to say as Duo let out a louder moan

I slammed my fist on the table.

"HAVE SEX LATER!" I shouted, turning back to Trowa.

Trowa was slightly shocked….I think…hard to tell with this one.

"Your bitchiness scares me." He said quietly.

_"Oh hey I was right! I can be scary in a bitchy, feminist way…comforting."_

I grinned.

"You were saying Trowa?"

"What are the pink slips for?"

I sighed. 

"Ask master of stealth over there." I said flatly, pointing to Duo.

"Hey! It was your fault not mine!" 

I rolled my eyes.

"It was completely your fault." I told him firmly.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

This continued on for a while until Trowa and Heero both kissed us to get us quiet.  The fact that it was in front of the whole cafeteria was not the point.

"Now, what did the two of you do?"  Heero asked slowly.

All together again…

"We got detention for a week." Duo and I said in unison.

Duo poked his 'green beans', annoyed.

"Man, this shits, after school detention all this week.  I'm gonna miss my hair appointment!"

*weird stares all around*

Duo noticed our stares and became defensive.

"What!?  It takes special care to keep my hair this good." he said, turning pink and scuffing his foot across the floor.

*Classic pause*

The three of us burst out laughing.

Well, after we all started laughing, Duo got pissed and through a huge fit which resulted in Heero comforting Duo who had locked himself in a bathroom stall…in the girl's bathroom.

~Outside the Girl's Bathroom, Against a Wall~

"It's been over an hour, how long can he take." Trowa murmured quietly.

I laughed. 

"Duo's quite sensitive about his hair." I told him.

"Say Quatre…"

"Yeeessss…."

"What if I told you I could get you out of detention on Friday?" Trowa said with a, yes folks it's true, an actual _human smile.  As in, you can really tell!!_

I shot him an odd look, then grinned evilly.

"Go on…"

TBC

~*Author's Notes*~

Heh, another chapter come and gone.  Before you know it, the story will be over, but not anytime soon.  Inspiration hits me at a very slow pace. Sorry. ^__^;;  Anywho, I promise there is a thicker plot to this thing…I just need to get to it.  Heehee…food now….ja ne!

-BlackStar


	7. Secrets And Ricky Martin Specials

Trowa gave me a tiny smile and leaned over me.

"First you have to answer a question."

I frowned.

"What next, a written exam?"

Trowa ignored my remark; damn he really is getting good at that.

"Will you go to the circus with me on Friday?"

I gave a wide-eyed stare.

"Th-the c-circus?  Y-you mean with c-clowns a-and stuff?"

Trowa nodded, giving me one of those 'did-you-overdose-on-your-Ritalin-again?' looks.

"Yeah, with clowns and stuff."

I whimpered.

"I-I-I…I hate clowns." I said quietly.

Insert blank stare from Trowa.

"Don't look at me like that!"

_"Not that it's any different from all the other times you look at me, except when you're horny, but we're not gonna get into that."_

Trowa sighed.

"Fine, I guess you won't go.  You'll just sit through detention with Duo, being bored out of your mind doing nothing.  But you know Quatre, I've heard from some friends of mine that the detention teacher for Friday looks a lot like the clown from Stephen King's 'It'."

_"Eep…"_

"Y-you m-mean the c-clown?" I asked.

Trowa nodded, smirking at me in his own non-emotional way.

I grabbed on to his arm and clung to it.

"Alright alright!  I'll go, I'll go!  Just please don't let the clown eat me!  Save me Trowa!" I pleaded, clutching Trowa's arm like some kind of turtle.

"Um Quatre?  I can't feel my arm…"

I loosened my grip; realizing sympathy from that man was as likely as me piloting a giant robot in space.

"Okay Trowa, I'll go, but one question.  How do I get out of detention?"

Trowa put one arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"That's easy.  Just don't come to school Friday."

My turn for the Ritalin look.

"That's all?  Come on, even I could have thought of that one."

Trowa shrugged.

"If it works, it works."

~Friday; At Home~

So, being the stupid boyfriend I am, I played sick today.  My dad let me stay home…in the care of my sisters.

I raced into my bedroom and locked the doors.  Barley avoiding my psychotic sisters who wanted to play 'doctor'.  

I flopped on my bed.

_"This better be one hell of a circus Trowa.  I'm putting myself through living hell for you."_

I laid there, then laid some more…then laid a while longer, then after that I laid around some more, and finally getting bored of that I decided to eat a cookie, then lay there some more.

FINALLY, six o'clock came around and I could start to do something.  I had to meet Trowa at the park in an hour.  I plan on sneaking out the window after telling my sisters that a Ricky Martin special would be on MTV.  Personally I'm kind of sad that there isn't one, but I'll get over it.

My alarm clock went off; it was time to start my own show.

I opened the door of my room.

"Hey Iria, guys!  A Ricky Martin special starts in 10 minutes on MTV! Hurry up and turn it on!" I shout.

The sound of a mob of girls killing each other to reach the television and I am satisfied.

I pulled on my jacket, climb out the window and run like hell.

Along the way I passed five couples having a bit of fun, to cross dressers, and had three old (and I mean ancient old) men try a feel me up thinking I was a girl until I found Trowa.  

_"Note to self, find better meeting place."_

"Ready to go?" he asks me.

I pull down my shirt and jacket, nodding.

"Trowa, I don't look like a girl do I?"

"Of course you do, one of the reasons I'm going out with you."

Long pause.  Damn!  I thought I was rid of those.

"Um, I was just kidding Quatre.  Couldn't you tell?"

I gave a glare, well, sort of a glare, more like a mean smile??

"You make it sound so easy." I muttered.

Trowa laughed a little.

"Sorry, I forgot how blank my face is.  Come on, let's go."

He grabbed me by the waste as he headed towards the car.

~The Circus~

We arrived in a huge parking lot.  There were lights and music and laughter.  I sound like I'm describing a fucking fairy tale ball.  Duo's right, lay of the Disney, but that lion cub is so cute.  Poor Simba *sniff*.

We were on our way to the big top when we passed them.  The clowns.  I saw them standing at the back, with their abnormal, large, red noses, and their pale white faces and their puffy cloths and big feet.  Then, out of no where, I laughed.  I couldn't stop.  They looked so stupid standing there in those funny cloths.

I think they thought I was nuts, or retarded or something.  But then they started to do things that made me laugh even more.  They squirted each other with water, tripped each other, I was hysterical.

 I was finally quiet, and we heading to our seats.

"Trowa, I think you'd make a good clown."

He gave me a funny look, a 'I'm-dating-a-psychopath' look.

"Yeah, and I could wear half a clown mask, puffy green pants that had stars all over them and they could call me Pierre.  Go to your seat Quatre." 

"You have this well thought out."

Trowa nodded.

"I think I was a clown in a former life, and Catherine was my sister." he said, trying not to laugh, er, his version of laughing.

I shook my head, and turned to watch the show, which was about to start.

It was amazing, I had another fit when the clowns did their act, and we swear one of them called Trowa Pierre, which kind of freaked Trowa out.  There was this amazingly hot guy who did this act with some tigers.  Not that _I_ was looking at him or anything.  Oh no, not me.

Once the show was over, I waited by a lions cage, waiting for Trowa who got lost in the crowd.  I gently pet the sleeping lion.

"I think he likes you."

I turned and saw Trowa, who pet the lion too.  It gave a large yawn.

"Cat.."

"Hmm? What's that Trowa?"

He smiled happily at me.  I guess he does have emotions after all.

"You're new nickname.  It's Cat."

I blushed furiously.

"It's better than the ones Duo has given me."

"You blush to easily Cat."

_"You're not helping."_

He bent down and kissed me before we got back in the car for the drive home.

The drive home was nice, not weird, or uncomfortable, but nice and, well, fluffy.  We didn't talk much, and when we pulled into my drive way we didn't talk at all.  We're were um…yeah busy, don't need to go into details there.  Not that far you pervs! __  Just a small make out session, sheesh, you go stay in the car five minutes extra and you're an automatic whore.

Anyways, we got out of the car and walked up to the front door.  I was giving Trowa one last kiss good-night, and that's when everything came to an end.  A bad one too.  The door swung open to reveal my sister Himeia and my father, neither very happy looking.

We were caught red-handed.

My sister glared at me.

"There was no Ricky Martin special, you should've known we would find it strange that you didn't watch it with us, sick or not.  What the hell is wrong with you?  You little fag you're sick.  You-"

"That's enough Himeia." my father told my sister.

I could tell, by the way his eyes were fixed on me, that he pretty much agreed with her, but was to proud to say anything.

"Quatre, inside. Now. Barton, get back in your car and go home."

Trowa gave a short nod to my father and left as I went back in the house to meet my undoing.

TBC

~*Author's Notes*~

Sorry for yet another cliff hanger, but it keeps you reading doesn't it?  Anyways, yeah, I wasn't exactly in mission impossible mode, so I couldn't think of a great, comical way to sneak Quatre out of detention.  So sorry about that.  And yes, its time for another angsty part of the story, but I promise at least a semi-happy ending alright?  Just don't eat me!!  AND DON'T SEND THE CLOWNS AFTER ME! PLEASE!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! 

-BlackStar


	8. Straight out of Romeo and Juliet

Someone slammed the door behind me as I walked into the house.

I took a deep breath.

_"Calm down.  It won't be that bad.  What's the worse that could happen?"_

My father stormed in with my sister.  He looked calm, but angry.  He stepped up to me and the next thing I knew, he had hit me.

"What the hell are you thinking?  Not only are you seeing a boy, but the son of our company's greatest rival."

_"What?"_

I blinked stupidly at him.

"Quatre, I forbid you to see that boy again.  I'll transfer you to another school if I have to, just don't see him again.  If I find you with him ever again, you can forget living in this house."

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"But father-"

I had forgotten my sister was in the room.  That didn't last long.

"Shut up fag.  You're lucky we even let you stay here.  You're sick, that's so damn wrong.  If mom were still alive she'd be so ashamed of you she'd-"

"Himeia!  Enough!  This is between me and you're brother!  Go upstairs!" my father roared.

The whole time I had been fighting not to cry, but that comment about our mother cued the waterworks.  I felt the tears sliding down my face.

"Father I-"

"Quatre, don't left Himeia get to you."

_"Wait a second.  You forbid me to see my boyfriend, threaten to kick me out, then show me sympathy?  What did I miss here?"_

I blinked stupidly again, explaining myself would be useless.

I nodded my head.

"Quatre.  I cannot accept you being gay.  In fact, I will not accept it.  Quatre you will stop dating boys, and you will do it now.  It's only fair to the company."

I swear he spoke Greek to me when he said that.

"Only fair to the company?  What does the company have to do with me and Trowa?  You think I'm giving away all the company secrets to Trowa or something?  What the hell is fair about all this?"

In that same calm, angry voice he told me. "Quatre you are my only son, and the heir to the company.  How are you to have a son if you are with another man?  I need you to have a son Quatre, to carry on the company when you are dead and gone."

My mouth dropped open.

"Is this fucking medieval Europe!?  All this about heirs and carrying on the company.  Did it ever occur to you that I didn't WANT to be like you and inherit the damn company?  Dad look at me, I suck at business, I'm gay, and I don't give a shit about your damn company.  I love Trowa and I'm not staying away from him because you don't want me too."

My dad looked at me like I had just said the sky was falling, complete disbelief.

"You what?"

"I love him." I said quietly, this being news to myself, I had to make sure I had heard myself correctly.

There was this long, quiet pause.

"Go upstairs." My dad says softly.

I stand there for a second.

"Go upstairs now!" he demands, raising his voice.

Without waiting a moment later, I head for the stairs.  Halfway up I hear my father say something.

"My dear wife, if you could only be here now, to see the shame your son has brought to our family."

The stair becomes fascinating for a moment as I stare, each word hitting me with full force.

I race up the stairs to my room and lock the door behind me.  I can't take anymore.

At first I laid on my bed for a while, wondering if I should call Trowa, but then I decide I'm already in enough trouble, and don't want to risk getting caught.

I feel sort of dizzy, all these words echoing in my head.  How could such a perfect night go wrong?  I'm starting to take my theory on the universe screwing me over, to a whole new level now.

I then decided that to continue living in this house was already not an option.  I stand up and begin looking for my suitcase.  I found it buried in my closet among a few unidentified objects that I assume to be horrible Christmas present from god knows when and god knows who.

I start packing when I hear someone knock on my door.

"Whoever you are Quatre's not home.  This is the DVD player!"

"Quatre open up. It's me Iria."

My heart drops, Iria was by far my favorite sister, and I hated to leave her.

"Alright, I'm coming."

I open the door for her.

"Oh my God." she exclaims and pulls me into a big hug.  Geez, was it that obvious that I had been crying?

"Quatre I just heard from Himeia."

"Figures." I mumble.  Himeia has the biggest mouth in the world. 

She lets me go, finally air!

"Why didn't you me?  Or one of the others?" she asks.

"I was afraid you'd all act like Himeia did." I say quietly.

She shuts my door.

"Quatre not all of us have that much brain damage, cut us a little slack.  I don't care.  Angelina doesn't care, Ari doesn't care, or Palma, or Ellia, or-"

"Okay I get the point.  You're not all bitches, it's just, I don't know.  I just didn't think you'd understand.  Dad sure as hell didn't."

Iria frowns.

"Quatre, you're his only son, he….expects things from you."

I snort.

"You're wrong Iria.  He demands things from me, there is a difference.  And I can't take it anymore."

She looks around my room.

"Oh Quatre, you're not…"

"Don't try and stop me Iria.  I'm not staying here another minute."

"Where are you gonna go?"

I sigh.

"I don't know. Trowa's?  Duo's maybe?"

She's inspecting my suitcase.

"Well, if you're gonna go, you're totally going to have to re-pack.  You need as women's touch."

I laugh, it was small and short, but hey it's a laugh.

"Thanks Iria.  I really can't pack."

She throws some of my yaoi doujinshi to the floor.

I squeak in protest.

"You'll have to live without porno for a while Quatre.  Oh, I haven't read this one before."

It's amazing the things you can learn about your siblings in a crisis.

I guess she realized I was shocked, she started to laugh.

"I'll ship these to you when I'm done reading them, no harm will come to them."

We finish packing and I open up the window for the second time that night, getting ready to leave.

I give Iria a quick hug.

"Thanks Iria.  Say goodbye to them for me?"

She nods.

"Of course.  But I'll wait 'til you're a safe 300 miles away until I tell father."

I smile.

"I'll call you once I find a place alright?"

Iria nods.

I climb out the window and I'm off.  Running away…guess this would be the point in time where I chose a place to stay.

I consider my possibilities, Trowa, nah too obvious, Heero, heh, I'm not Duo and I don't have a death wish so no, Duo, er…….it's risky, but it's all I've got.

I head off towards Duo's house.  I arrive, and his parents aren't home.  They're off at some preacher's seminar in Sacramento.  They always leave Duo home alone thinking he's being the good little boy they raised him to be.  Haha!  Boy are they ever wrong.  Duo is about as un-preacher like as one can get.  He's atheist, except for this whole, weird god of death thing, he's gay, he loves hard rock, among other hard things, and no sex before marriage, heh, forget that.  He's long gone in the virgin department.  But that's why you gotta love him.

I ring the doorbell, not that he can hear me over the Metallica that's blasting from his stereo.  Bet you twenty bucks Heero is here to.  The boy may not talk much, but he knows good music when he hears it.  Surprisingly enough, it only took 15 minutes for him to hear me and answer the door.

"Quat?"

"Hi Duo.  I'm sorry to interrupt you're time with Heero but…"

"Heero ain't here.  Jesus Quat give me a little credit.  We're not goin' at it all the time."

Normally this is the point where I say something smart, but I'm not in the mood.  I guess Duo noticed too.

"Dude you feeling okay?  This is normally the part where you say some wise ass remark and I glare at you, then realize it's true."

He looks at my suitcase.

"Ah.  They found out didn't they?  Come on in man, the Maxwell house is fully equipped for gay runaways."

I blink.

"I'm not the first?"

Duo shook his head as he lead me inside.

"Nope.  When Heero's parents found out he lived here for two weeks straight before he went home."

"Where his parents pissed?"

Duo laughed.

"Pissed isn't the word.  They were beyond pissed.  They were in pissed off nirvana.  We thought he'd never be able to go home.  Not that we minded.  But, eventually they got over it and accepted him for who he was. And you know what Quat?  Yours will get over it too.  Give it time."

He may be annoying, he may be weird, but when you get down to it, the guy can give pretty damn good advice.

I hug him.

"Thanks man."

Duo smirks.

"Well two timing isn't really my thing, but for an ass like yours, I'll make an exception.  The bedroom is this way."

I can't help but laugh.

"Shut up Duo, you're so a weirdo."

TBC

~*Author's Notes:*~

See! I made it better!  Well sort of…it's not over yet.  Duh, heh, that would be a pretty crappy ending don't ya think?  Well, I'm off to start another chapter.  Hope you enjoyed it, and if you hated it, oh well, can't please every body. Ja ne!

-BlackStar


	9. Heart Breaks And Explanations

So, I started living at Duo's.  We lied and told his parents that my dad had gone away on business and that my sisters had all gone to friend's houses.  Okay so the likelihood of 29 people all going to a friend's house the exact same weekend isn't very high, but no one ever said Duo's parents were bright.  Come on, they think Duo is innocent for Christ's sake!

It wasn't too bad there either.  I got to listen to hard rock, pig out on junk food, funny how I did all this sinful stuff inside the house of a preacher…..does that count against me?  Do I get damned to Hell now?  The best part was having a bathroom…TO MYSELF.  Not sharing it with three other sisters who complained about cramps and make up 24/7.

I decided to wait and talk to Trowa at school.  I didn't call him all weekend, it drove me mad.  But I think it might've driven Duo a bit madder, because one night he tied me up and stuffed me in a closet and told me to be quiet.  Of course not long after I heard lots of moaning and banging from outside.  So I'm still debating between going insane or being horny, but knowing Duo, it's both.

~Monday Morning~

"Duo!  Hurry up!  I wanna get to school!!" I call upstairs, jumping around impatiently.

Duo didn't answer.

"Duuooooo!!!" I whine.

I heard a loud crash and saw Duo's half asleep form trudge down the stairs.  I jumped around more, if a put a hole in the Maxwell's floor, it would be irrelevant. 

"Hurryhurryhurry!!  Let's go!"

Duo gave a big yawn and hit me in the back of the head.

"Shut up Quat.  It's too early."

"Well maybe if someone's boyfriend had gone home at a more reasonable hour you wouldn't feel so tired."

Duo glared, he glares like a chipmunk in the morning.

"2 a.m. is perfectly reasonable Quatre.  Honestly, don't you have any fun?  And what teenager actually wants to go to school on time, on a Monday, or any day?"

I gave him my best 'are-you-stupid?' look.

Duo countered with an excellent 'no-and-I-know-I'm-in-denial-but-I-won't-admit-the-actual-truth' look.

"It was a rhetorical question Quat."

I smirked.

"Sure it was, and I'm the Queen of England."

Duo gave a deep bow.

"Your majesty.  I always thought there was something feminine about you."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm gay remember?  Or did you forget that along with the time while your boyfriend was riding you ALL NIGHT LONG!?"  
Duo stepped back.

"Ouch.  Bitchy.  Is it your period again Quatre?  Do you need some Midol?"

"Just shut up and let's go."

It turns out that Duo gets his rides to and from school from Heero.  So we had three close encounters with a wall, nearly flattened a poor, innocent squirrel, and almost gave some woman's house an open living room, because those two couldn't keep their hands off each other!  Geez!  That's one couple that'll never need Viagra.  

~At School~

Duo tugged on my arm.

"Quat look!  There's Trowa!"

I started looking in all possible directions; up, down, diagonal, left, right, north, south.

"Where?  Where?"

Duo grabbed my head and pointed it in the right direction.  Straight ahead.

"Go get 'em lover boy!"  Duo shouted and shoved me forward.

I grinned.

"Off to pay another visit to the equipment room Duo?"

Duo winked.

"Gotta keep my equipment checked."

"And in his case, that's at least twice a day." Heero added, smirking.

Duo pouted.

"Stop it Hee-chan!  You make me sound like a whore!"

Heero put an arm around Duo's waist possessively.

"You are a whore.  My whore."

I made a face like I was throwing up.

"Can you say toothache?  Enough with the sexual fluffy moments.  I gotta go." I said and waved bye to my two horny friends.

I hurried after Trowa, shoving through the crowds of oblivious, sleepy teens.

"Trowa!  Hey Trowa wait up!"

He didn't turn around.  I continued following him and calling his name.

"TROWA!"

This time he turned around.  When I saw who he was with, I skidded to a halt.

Trowa gave me the coldest glare I'd ever seen.  I swear my blood turned to ice on the spot.

"What do you want?"

I think my bones shrank in fear, making me shorter.  

I didn't like the looks I was receiving from Trowa's companions.  For some strange, unexplained reason, Trowa was hanging around his old football buddies and their pom-pom people girlfriends.  My boyfriend is hanging around the people who beat the shit out of me, right after I had the worst weekend of my life and need him more than anything.  What the hell is going on here?

"Well?" Trowa asked, still trying to make me into permafrost.

My bones lost a few more inches.  Great I'm gonna be a midget. 

"N-nothing." I squeaked.

"N-nothing." One of the football players mocked.

"Get out of here loser.  Trowa doesn't want you anymore." A cheerleader said smugly.  Well, as smug as a blonde, bubblehead can get.

Yes I insult my own hair color.

Before they could throw anything else at me, I turned and walked away.

~Later~

Well after that glorious morning, it was pretty obvious that the rest of the day was gonna shit.  Hell, the rest of my life would shit.  I had lost the man I loved.  And to Neanderthals and Pom-pom people no less.  I was depressed all morning.  Even watching Duo walk face first into an open locker didn't cheer me up.

The bell rang for fourth period and I went to my locker to exchange my books.

After a brief struggle with the 14th century piece of metal they call my locker, my books were released from captivity to be exchanged for new victims until our next encounter, I mean locker break.

When I finally got the piece of junk open, a small folded note fell out on to the floor.  After retrieving my recently released captives, I mean books, books not captives!  Okay all better, I picked up the note and read it.

Cat,

                            Meet me in the equipment room during 5th period.

                                                -Pierre

_"You're as lengthy in letters as you are in words Trowa.  That is, if you can call a short, demanding sentence a letter."_

Despite my depressed mood, I had to giggle at being called Cat and his signing it Pierre.

Feeling in a slightly better mood, I headed off to lunch and spilled everything to Duo.

~5th Period~

If you haven't figured it out by now, sneaking around isn't one of my fortes.  

I quietly roamed the halls with a pass to the bathroom that Duo forged for me at lunch.

I came down the stairs, and then heard a door near by open.  Out came Coach Williams, the football coach.

The floor magically turned to sticky glue, keeping my feet in place.  Damn that magic floor wax, damn it all!!

The coach locked his door, then turned and went the other way so that his back was facing me.  Bah, those damn Fates are toying with me again.  Curse you!

The magic, sticky, floor wax releasing my feet, I started towards the equipment room.

I opened the door and snuck in.

"Hello?"

My voice echoed around the room, no answer.

I looked around the room and ended up in the back when someone quickly turned me around and my mouth suddenly got very warm and wet.

Finally allowed air to breathe again, I saw my mysterious kisser was Trowa…guess I should've seen that one coming.

"Trowa?"

"Cat I'm so sorry."

"Uh…it's alright."

Trowa shook his head.

"No it's not.  Not until I give you an explanation."

I nodded.

"Go ahead."

He took a deep breath.

"Cat, your father called my father and told him I was seeing you.  My father got so mad, he forbid me to see you anymore.  That I had to give you the cold shoulder."

"Because your father's company and my father's company are huge rivals right?"

Trowa nodded.

"That and they hate each other."

I blinked.

"They what?"

"My father just told me this weekend.  Apparently, both of our father's were in love with your mother, and when your father married her, my father couldn't stand it.  And then when he heard she died, he blamed it all on your father, and ever since then, there has been this huge hate between the two of them.  Pretty twisted huh?"

I stared blankly at him.

"M-my mom?"

Trowa nodded and gave me a huge hug.

"I'm sorry Cat.  I never knew."

I buried my face in his shoulder, and mumbled an okay.

He let go of me.

"Quatre, I can't see you anymore.  It's not that I don't want to, but you understand right?"

I nodded slowly, not crying though, I had a feeling this would happen.  Plus I was still absorbing all this new information about my family.

"Trowa, there's something I want to tell you before you leave me..."

"What is it?"

I think I have magnets in my eyes, and the floor contains the opposite poles, because my gaze is always drawn to the floor at critical moments like this!

Trowa lifted my chin up.

"Tell me."

"I-I……I love you Trowa. I realized it over the weekend…when my dad was screaming at me."

Trowa kissed my forehead softly.

"I love you too Quatre."

We started kissing, and holding one another, so what if we miss English and French?  This is way better.

"Take your shirt off Cat." Trowa whispered into me ear.

I'm lucky I didn't die from all the blood rushing to my face.

"What!?"

Trowa gave a tiny grin.

"I want to get as much out of this as I can before it all ends."

Don't you hate it when all those little voices start screaming different answers at you all at once and the obvious choice gets hidden among them?  If so, welcome to my world.

"Trowa I-'

_"I don't get to finish my sentence apparently."_ I thought quickly as he Frenched me right in the middle of my protest.

Once his tongue was in my mouth, all doubt and protest seemed to melt away into what became a very nice and long goodbye.

To be continued…

~*Author's Notes:*~

No yelling at me!!!!!  I'm not gonna end it like that!  That'd be retarded!  And yes it'll be a happy ending.  I'm gonna make it all better!  Have patience people!  Hehe, anyways, just getting all of that out of my system.  Hope you enjoyed it.  'Til next time!  Ja ne!

-BlackStar


	10. The Begining of The End

Two weeks had passed since Trowa had said goodbye to me and I got laid in the equipment room.  Odd place to lose your virginity, an equipment room.  They are made of concrete so my bum really cold really fast.  But other than that……..THE GUY WAS FUCKING AMAZING!  MY GOD!!

But once he walked through that door, he was gone.  That was it, everything was over.  I missed him so much, I cried for days, I couldn't go to school for a while, and I couldn't go home either.  So, Duo allowed me to stay and be my depressed little self at his house and brought me ice cream and doughnuts home everyday.  If he weren't already taken and I wasn't upset over my own boyfriend, I'd kiss him.

Finally, after three days of the 'flu', I returned to the depressing, sleep-filled abyss that is high school.

"Hey Quat, you really don't have to come if you don't want to.  It's understandable." Duo said.

I gave him a grim smile.

"I can't fake the flu forever Duo.  I need to move on."

Heero came out of no where and draped his arm around Duo.  He was staring at me, like he was trying to say something.

"Um sorry, I don't speak stare.  Do you mind switching to English?" I asked him.

Heero's stare formed into a glare and I mentally smacked myself for being sarcastic with him.

_"Quatre R Winner.  Died alone, young, gay, but not a virgin."_  I ran my epitaph through my head expecting the worse when…

"Have you spoken to your father?" Heero's quiet voice asked.

I stared.

"You said switch to English." He answered.

_"Hmm…no flaming meteors, no flying horsemen.  I don't see any pits opening into Hell.  Wow!  I guess it's safe!"_

I snapped out of my stare.

"Um, no.  No I haven't.  Not yet."

"You should.  Things won't get better 'til then.  And in order to get Trowa back you'll need to make peace with your own family first." Heero told me.

A small bit of anger rose inside of me.

"Who said I wanted him back?  Our families forbid it anyway.  It doesn't matter."

Heero frowned.

"Be honest with yourself.  Come on Duo, let's go."

Heero tugged Duo lightly, pulling him the other way.

"Listen to him.  He knows what he's talking about." Duo whispered before running off and latching on to Heero.

I guess now would be a good time to fill you in on Heero and Duo's past so that that last thing will make sense.  Cue the flashback! 

Okay.  Well, Duo and I have been best friends since first grade.  We're known we were gay since middle school when Duo kissed me on a dare and we dated for two weeks, but that's another story.

Anyway, in the 8th grade Duo saw Heero for the first time.  (He ran straight into him when he was late for class.)  And day after day I had to listen to him go on about Heero and never do a damn thing about it.

Well finally Duo tells Heero he likes him and Heero was desperate to get rid of stalker Relena so he says yes and ends up falling in love with the dumb ass anyways.  Well when Heero's family heard of their son's new relationship by way of a certain jealous bitch that shall remain anonymous *cough*Relena*cough*.  That set disaster in motion.  Heero's parents screamed, yelled, threatened, and even hit him before finally kicking him out.

Having no where else to go, he ran to Duo where as you know he stayed for three weeks straight.  

After a while Heero's parents began to worry and called Duo's house to check on him.  Heero knew he couldn't stay at Duo's forever, and he hated going on with the relationship without his parents understanding.  So, he did one of the riskiest things possible.  He went home and explained his point of view to his family.  He wanted to be honest with them.  So he made peace at his home and right after doing this, he ran all the way to Duo's house and told him that he loved him for the first time.  

Duo's told me that story a million and a half times so I can repeat it word for word now.  And thinking back on it, I guess the silent, scary one knows what he's talking about.  Crap that means I have to leave junk food and Metallica heaven.

Oh yeah…end flashback!

After story time with my audience I ran off to first period before I was late.

~After School, Before I Committed Suicide by Walking Into My Own House~

I was taking deep breaths and earning odd looks from passing cars.  I heard Duo laugh. 

"Nervous?"

I shoot him that look that generally says are-you-seriously-that-oblivious and Duo went silent…for .05 seconds.

He put his hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay man.  Just go in and explain it to them.  And if they kick you out well…you haven't completely worn out your welcome."

He grinned at me, gave me a hug then shoved me into our front door.  What a nice guy. 

I didn't need to knock, my body slamming face first into the door made enough noise to alert my numerous siblings.

Iria opened up.

"Quatre!"

"Hey Iria…" I trailed off, trying my best to smile.

"Is dad here?" I ask, hoping for both a yes and a no.

She nods slowly.

"Do you think he'll see me?"

Iria smiled.

"If not we'll throw hissy fits until his ears bleed."

"At least be human and give me earplugs." I said, laughing slightly.

You know that sound of nails on a chalkboard?  Well that's the sound of my sister's hissy fits.  Just try to imagine the noise they make when they plan a group attack.

*Shiver*

Not a pleasant experience.

Iria laughed and led me inside.

"Sit down while I go find him."

"So I'll see you in ten years?" I joke and sit in one of our living rooms many chairs.

"It's father's fault for buying such a damn big house." Iria retorts.

"For thirty kids to live in plus two adults." I point out.

"True." She says and walks out.

I glance around the room nervously.  On the couch across from me I saw my sister Ari, the only one of my sisters to dye her hair black.  She's Goth what can I say?

She looks up from her book, staring at me with her black lined eyes.

"Nervous?" she asks quietly.

I nod my head rapidly.

"Don't be.  What you're doing is brave.  None of us have come out to Pops before."

I gave her a questioning look.

She catches it and grins evilly.

"What, you didn't notice the lack of boys that showed up for me?"

"There are so many I lost count ages ago."

Ari snickered.

As soon as she did my father appeared in the doorway.  Now that I think about it, there is a slight ringing in my ears.  I guess he didn't come by choice.

Ari stood up to leave.  She put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"We're rooting for you little guy.  You can do this." She said softly, so only I could hear.

She left, only my father and I remained.

"Father."

"Quatre."

There was a heavy pause.

_"Okay…I thought the silence trend ended a few chapters back."_

"Why are you here Quatre?"

"I'm following the advice of a friend.  I'm here to make peace so I can move on."

"So you've accepted my terms then?"

"No.  I've come to make an understanding."

My dad's gaze darkened.

"Then we have nothing to discuss.  Goodbye Quatre."

He stood to leave.  But I will not back down.  Not now.

"Don't you dare walk out that door Father." I said icily.

My father turned and stared.

"I know about your fight with Mr. Barton.  I know about your hate for each other.  I know about everything."

TBC

~*Author's Notes:*~

Well, we've got one chapter and an epilogue to go.  I can only drag the plot so far.  Well, again, sorry for the lack of humor.  Drama has to come in somewhere.  Ill put more in next time. 'Til then, BIBI ALL MY WONDERFUL PEOPLE!!!

-BlackStar


	11. Thank You and Goodnight

"Everything?  Is that so Quatre?"

I nodded.

"Everything."

My father took a seat.

"I'm taking a long shot and guessing that that Barton boy told you some twisted lie of your mother's death being my entire fault."

_"That's not a long shot."_

"That's not what he told me.  Mother's death was my fault, I know that.  If I hadn't been born, she'd still be here. You don't have to rub it in."

He didn't say anything.

"All he told me is that both you and Mr. Barton were in love with mother.  And when you married her, he became jealous, and after news of her death, he blamed it on you.  And after that, you hated each other."

My father nodded.

"That's true.  He did blame it on me.  He loved your mother as much as I did.  And we do hate each other because of it.  That's why I'm telling you not to see that boy; he comes from a bad family."

Anger ripped through me and I stood up.

"One person does not sum up the good in an entire family father!  Your hate for Mr. Barton and his hate for you shouldn't keep Trowa and me apart.  It's your own personal problem, not mine, not anyone else's!  That excuse is bullshit!"

"QUATRE SIT DOWN!" my father boomed.

I snapped back on to the sofa, still angry, but trying hard to keep in mind the point of this visit was to make peace not bloodshed.

 "Quatre you must understand.  The company's reputation rests on all of our shoulders.  If word gets out that you're…different…we could be ruined.  If you care one bit about this family, you will do this for me, please."

I couldn't believe it. 

How could he not understand?  I am what I am.  What the hell is wrong with that?  My personal life shouldn't matter to anyone but me.  How thick is this man's skull!!?

"Dad…I came here to try and make peace so we can both move on.  But I can't change what I am.  You don't have to believe in what I'm doing, but Dad, can we please end this fighting.  I love him."

My dad flinched at my last words.

He looked at me sadly.

"Quatre…I'm sorry.  But I cannot accept this…I'm afraid as soon as you turn 18, you will no longer be my son, and no longer allowed to live in this house."

_"Not that I'd want to."_

Despite my thoughts, I have to say, it hurt like hell to see my family kick me to the curb like that.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Iria holding back Ari with all her strength, to prevent her from strangling our father.

_"My thoughts exactly."_

I sighed and nodded.

My father stiffly shook my hand, but I didn't look him in the eyes.

"It's too bad I can never share my life with you again father.  I'll miss you."

I waved good bye to my sisters and walked out the door, there were something's I had to take care of.

_"I have to find Trowa, now."_

I raced down the street, searching for Trowa's address.  

"2669…2671…2673…where the hell is 2675!?"

I had been up and down this street five times and every time I pass the spot where Trowa's house should be, there's just a gate with grass.  Who the hell lives on land with a gate and grass but no house!?

Then I realized why there was a gate and grass.  Trowa's family was the second richest in town next to mine.  Duh!

I smacked my head multiple times as I slipped through the gate's opening.

Being the thickness of a twig is a good thing!

I trudged up the driveway, hell it was more like a parkway, even my house's driveway didn't last this long.

After about 600 hundred miles and lots of green grass later, I found a house! Who'd have thought!

I rang the door bell.

A short woman with gray hair answered.

"Hello there young sir." She said with a slight accent from some country or another, maybe France?

"Um, hello ma'am.  Is this the Barton residence?" I asked politely.

"Well it sure ain't the Bronx now is it?" the woman quipped.

_"A sarcastic midget as a maid, why am I not surprised."_

"Um…I guess not.  Ma'am, could you tell me if Trowa is home?"

"One moment sir." The woman said, returning to polite servant mode.

"TROWA!  GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE, YOU BIG HAIRED BUM!" the woman screamed and I jumped out of my skin.

She smiled wickedly at me.

"He'll be right with you, please, come in."

_"Only if you promise not to bite."_

I slowly walked in, avoiding psycho midget maid.

I heard rapid thumping and not long after Trowa came sliding into the room.  Then he slid across the hard wood floor in his socks and collided with a near by china cabinet.

"Graceful." I replied, holding back my laughter.

Trowa gave a wide grin, he seemed so relaxed and…emotional…wow that's not a side I've seen before.

He walked over to me after midget maid smacked him on the head and cussed him out in French.

"Nice help you have around here." I added, watching the woman walk away.

Trowa let out a small laugh.

"That Antonia.  She's our maid.  You have to get use to her."

"I thought she was gonna bite me."

Trowa laughed.

"Be careful, she bit Catherine."

My eyes widened.

"And she lived!?"

Trowa nodded.

Another annoying silence followed as Trowa shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"I thought we agreed it was over." He murmured.

"We did it's just…"

Another silence. 

God, I swear if I ever meet the man who invented silence, he will have a nice hole in his head.

_"I gotta do what I came here to do."_

I threw my arms around him and gave his the best kiss I'd ever given.

He pulled me into his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

We pulled away.

I was crying.  God I'm such a sap.

"Trowa, I can't. It's too hard."

"Cat…" he trailed off.

"No!  Don't say anything until I'm done!"

*silence*

"I don't care what they think.  I don't care what anyone thinks.  I'm tired of caring about reputations and status.  I love you Trowa Barton, and I am not letting go of you.  Not that easily."

I buried my face in his neck, pulling him closer.

I felt his arms tighten around me.

"I love you too Quatre Winner.  I'm glad you didn't let go."

"Will you stay with me?"

He lifted my chin and kissed me lightly.

"Of course I will."

I laughed and hugged him tight.

"Good."

~*Owari*~

~*Author's Notes:*~ 

And that as they say is that.  Okay, well not quite.  I'm still writing an epilogue…or is it prologue…..no epilogue! Yay! I got it right!!  So just hold out for that alright?  Did I end it good!?  

And thank you all for your feedback.  I'm am very proud of this work and very pleased with its results.  I'm surprised my first multi part yaoi did so well. Thank you so much!!

Love to all.

-BlackStar

P.S.- Gomen nasaii blueshadowflame!!  I couldn't wait to get this posted. Gah that's two in a row! I promise to be good, pwease don't hurt me! T__T


	12. Epilouge

I sat on the stone bench, gazing at my old high school, recalling how it all started.  Trowa has been part of my life for five years now.  Today would have been our fifth year anniversary.  Yes you heard me right, would have been.

Towards the end of our relationship there was a lot of tension.  We hardly saw one another what with work and me going to graduate school.  So in the end we just broke up.  That was about three weeks ago.

I remember the day when I ran all the way to his house and said I'd never let go.  He promised me he wouldn't let go either, he bought me a gold ring with Q and T entwined around each other to further prove his promise.  

I took it off and rolled it around in my fingers, it was a little worn around the edges now, but u could still read the letters clearly.

"Some promise." I whispered.

As I've grown older I've realized that not all dreams can become realities.  In high school Trowa was the love of my life, and I thought we'd spend the rest of eternity with one another.  But reality isn't like that; I guess it was stupid of me to think that the first guy I ever kissed and had sex with would stay with me until my last day.

Its sucks that some people seem to have their lives perfectly planned and carried out.  Take Heero and Duo for example.  They were married two years ago and adopted twins, a boy and a girl.  I wonder how Heero is with kids…scary thought.

I sighed and kicked the ground.

"I curse the man who invented Valentine's Day." I mumbled.

"That would be Saint Valentine." A voice answered from behind.

I nearly jumped out of my own skin.  But since that would be fatal, I just spun around really fast instead.

"Trowa?"

My ex approached me, still as hot as ever.  A bit taller, a heck of a lot more muscle, but basically the same.

"Hey Cat…er, Quatre."

I couldn't help but smile at hearing my pet name.

An odd silence passed.  I haven't had one of those in a long while, still as annoying as ever.

"So…how have you been?" I ask quietly.

He shrugged.

"Okay I guess.  Yourself?"

I shrugged in return.

"I've survived."

He nodded and the silence continued.

It was a long time before anything was said.  I wanted to ask him why he was here and scream at him for all the suffering he put me through, but I decided it was his turn to break the silence.

And let me tell you if I'd had known how long it would've taken I would've started.

"What happened to us?" he asked, staring at an invisible speck on his shoe.

"Things got rough.  We didn't see much of each other, job pressure.  I guess things got so hard we just gave up." I answered, finding my own invisible speck.

"I didn't want to you know…"

"Me neither…"

"I thought we'd be together forever…or at least a lot longer than we were."

I nodded in agreement.

"You promised me once that you wouldn't let go."

A strong hand lifted me chin to meet his deep green eyes.

"I never broke that promise Quatre, I never did let go."

"Then why did you leave?" I asked, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"It's like you said, pressure, never seeing you, I felt like we were growing apart."

I sniffed, I'm such a baby.

"You think we could try and come back together again?" I asked, hopeful despite all the doubt that seemed to surround me.

Trowa gave one of his lazy lopsided smiles that I had come to love so much.

"I'm sure we could."

He extended an arm.

"Mr. Winner, I've been meaning to ask you…would you care to go on a date with me for Valentine's Day?" 

I giggled and locked arms with him, playing along.

"Why Mr. Barton I'd be delighted."

We walked down the stone path and as we were leaving I saw a pair of young girls apparently having a similar transaction.

They exchanged pink cards and when one of them jumped into the others arms to kiss her I couldn't help but smile.  Things had definitely changed around here.  Gay couples were being accepted more and more these days; no longer did people have to hide their sexual preference.  Which brings me to another point in my story.

As my father told me, the day of my 18th birthday, I moved out of the house and went off to college.  I haven't been back since.  Don't get me wrong, I haven't lost all touch with my family, I still get together with those of my sisters who supported me.  

When Trowa and I announced our living together two years ago, both sets of our parents shut us out completely, unable to accept what we had.  It was hard, but the happy memories that I spent with Trowa were more than enough.

Now it seems that making my life as miserable as possible is off the universe's top priority list, finally.  I am getting my third chance to live the life I have wanted for so long, maybe this time I'll get it right, then again maybe I won't.  Who knows?

All I know is I am gonna get me some good sex tonight.

-End-

*~Author's Notes:*~

All right all right, so maybe I ended that on a slutty note, but I was going for humor!  And if you are wondering why I broke Cat and Trowa up for the second time, I will tell you.  I wanted to make it more realistic, I wanted it to seem that there was actually more going on in theirs lives than each other and just to tell you, I hate happily ever after, it just doesn't work for me.  But I put them back together, maybe this time they'll stay that way, who knows?  Life doesn't sit still.  ^  ^ But at least they boinked each other right!!?? Lmao!  Just kidding I love those two to death, not just the sex, but it is a damn good bonus.  Sayonara!

Always, BlackStar


End file.
